Inner Demons Chapter 1
by Scrouge Mcblood
Summary: This was created in the reverse universe. Meaning the Mabel and Dipper Pines are Mabel and Dipper Gleeful. And Gideon and Pacifica are related and there surnames are Pines. If you have no clue whats going on then check this part of the fandom on deviantart(Im Horseofthedawn) e.p: /art/Cold-rev-dip-477980591 Anyway I'm probably bad at writing so enjoy.


Suddenly, a rush of feet. A low growl sounded near the next corner when three girls emerged from the depths of a gloomy sequoia tree forest. They ran as they never ran before. Faces flushed, breathing hard and felt that they would collapse any moment. And yet they ran. A sudden roar thundered across the path which was lined with pine trees at any corner. The path was uneven and it was hard to keep balance and run without tripping. Yet the girls ran. Knowing that if they stop, their done for. The moon was barely shinning, making an illusion of disorientation. All of the sudden the ground seamed to shake, as if a ginormous titan bear was running through a valley. The girls slowed a moment, yet they were desperate to head it safely home and resumed running. They turned and sprinted across the path. Soon the pine trees started getting sparser and sparser. Finally the trees disappeared and the three girls arrived on a small meadow.

It looked beautiful in the moon's rays. A gold fairytale garden at night. In the middle of the meadow was a wide, oblong lake which gleamed like a sliver mirror in the moon. Near the bank to the right was a small hill rising a meter or so high. It was a small cottage. The cottage looked like from the movie "UP" yet it was bigger and taller. A small narrow path curled and whirled like a snake to the house made out of more even grounding. Yet the girls at the brink of passing out had to make a dash for the hill. The house was protected by heavy enchantment and the beast that was following them wound know better than to mess with those enchantments.

They made their final attempt to rush towards their house. Turning and swinging their bodies in the corners of the path the girls made it. Or so it seemed. When they were about to be at a point where they would be safe one of the girls tripped. She fell with a yell as something pulled her by the ankle. She dug her fingers into the ground, grimacing in pain as she felt the beast sharp claws root into her flesh. Another wail of agony, as she felt her energy sapping and indescribable pain with every move of its claws. She didn't dare to look at the damage is causing, instead she gazed upwards and saw the two other girls frozen in shock and horror as they yelled something their faces halfway turned towards the house. She couldn't hear them or concentrate on them at least. She could already see black spots on the corners of her eyes as she was slowly fading into unconsciousness. Soon she would be only a pile of flesh. She could feel something warm on her legs and she smelled the coppery smell of blood. Every minute seamed to stretch into an hour as the pain and pure agony continued with waves of other emotions as pure terror, sadness and happiness. Happiness so she could finally rest somewhere where monsters couldn't get to her. Even if that meant losing all that's precious to her. An eternity of peace. Is all she dreamed for. Her grip on the ground starting to loosen. There was a thunderous uproar. She could feel the creature's claws lift from her and the moment she was confused yet relieved. She felt strong feminine hands lift her by the armpits and drag her towards the house. She could hear things as if she was underwater. All muffled. Her vision wasn't better either. She couldn't see clearly as if reality was washed away. She could feel the blood oozing from her wound and then finally promised unconsciousness came.

She was awoken by a soft, melodic voice talking to her.

"Nita…Niti wake up. Wake up Niti please."

Nita gradually opened her eyes. Her head throbbing extremely. She groaned and placed on of her hand over her right eye. Her eyes adjusted to the dimly room. She looked up and found herself in an oval shaped room with crumbling rock walls. The walls were lined with red, cushy sofa's which were lined in a horse shoe formation. A meter away from the sofa was a glass table which looked like a rim of a circle, a meter or so wide. In the middle was a great stone fire pit decorated with gold, peach and crimson colors painted in a fire pattern. Blue flame erupted from the fire pit and deep sapphire coal sizzle and make popping sounds along with cracking sounds. Where the sofa's parted was a grand oak door with gold patters burned into it. The gold patters showed two dragons necks appearing from both sides of the door. They opened their grand mouths and blew shining deep gilt flames. They eyes were lapis lazuli gemstones and seamed to hold the gleam of the universe. On both side of the doors where bay windows, showing the lazy gleam of the sun at midday. It was summer and the meadow seemed to be radiating with warm and motherly colors.

Nita's eyes finally adjusted to the glow of the room and she could make out a figure leaning directly before her face. It was her half-sister Theo. Theo was only 15 years old. She was a year younger than her older sister Euanthe. She was half a vampire and half a fairy. Her skin was the color of deep indigo and her hair the color of purest white. Her eyes were snake like formed like Euanthe's and had almost the same color of yellow like her just lighter. Euanthe eyes looked as if they were forged out of gold. Her whites and iris illuminated a deep metallic glow of golden metal and her pupil was claw shaped and forged out of silver mixed with grinded diamonds. Theo was like a twin sister to Euanthe just one size smaller in everything. Euanthe had an oblong face with angular cheek bones and a pointy chin. She had long bone white hair which flowed down towards her waist and pointy ears which stuck out like elves. Her nose was short and curled up with a few freckles decorating it. She had small lips and if she pressed her lips together it looked like one hard line. Euanthe had long, slim canine's teeth which popped out from that hard line and made their way down towards her chin. Theo also had her canines standing out yet they were shorter yet thicker and buffer. Theo and Euanthe had both same snake like shaped tongues and tasted the air often. It sounds weird yet it truly happened. Euanthe and Theo both had slender legs and hands and arms which were skilled and muscle was visible under the tissue. Theo was leaning over her with a smile on her face. She was always smiling and Euanthe was always frowning. They were twins and yet exact opposites. Ironically. Nita sat up on her elbows with a groan. Her elbows gave out and with a small shriek she went down to bury herself in pillows. Theo moved in and started to hold her by the shoulders.

"Woah. Easy there sport freak. You can survive a week in bed than go outside running in the sunshine."

"Sport Freak?" Nita thought. Her head was throbbing like hell and her eyes slowly fluttered down from exhaustion as her thoughts swam away and merged with the darkness of sleep.

Nita woke again when it was already the twilight has claimed the skies. Her eyes adjusted to the blue flames of the room. She glimpsed at her body. She was an average twelve year old. However, instead of normal looking skin every inch of her body was bone and muscles. Her skin was a very light and rich tone of coffee and her hair was a murky color of cocoa, which was tied up in a long braid running down her shoulder blades and ending in at her lower back. She had a fringe which ran from her right fore head towards her left cheek. Not for fashion though. Her skilled, slender though muscular hands ran through it. She had an oval face with round chubby cheeks and a pointy chin. She had a small curvy nose which was decorated with a few freckles. Her teeth weren't as sharpened like their step sister yet they were sharper than any other human being. Her hazel eyes were cat like shaped and spreading from her left fore head ran a long cut. It spread down her face, totally obliterating her left eye and ending at the corner of her mouth. She was wearing her usual clothes. A red plain sleeveless shirt, a blank black hoddie, black hip hop tracksuit trousers and red decorated with yellow spots socks. Her legs from hip to ankle were covered in a soft and cozy blue blanket with Celtic symbols sewed into it. Her curvy ears twitched like a cats and her face turned at the exact moment the heavy oak doors opened.

An elderly woman limped in leaning on a gold staff. Following her was Euanthe and Theo. She had a slight slouch and had light olive skin. Her hair was white as snow and tied in a tight bun on her head pate. She had those elderly lines on her face which made her eyes so thin and long it looked like she had thin lines instead of eyes. She had a carre face with angular cheek bones and a square jaw. She was a height of a normal grandma. Her ears were round like a animated monkey and her shoulders were round. She was slim and wore a long white dress with sewn blue tulips made from blue satin. She wore white old socks and black kind off shaped ballet shoes.

"Aunt Joules'" Nita said with a cheerful tone. A smile lightning her face.

"How are you my little daredevil" replied Aunt Joules' with a hint of joyfulness and relief in her voice. She had a British accent and a croaky grandma voice.

"I'm fine just a few sore joints"

"Are you sure? Have you even checked your wounds?"

Nita gulped. She hasn't. And she wasn't very eager to find out. She shook her head and slowly shook the blanket off. She inhaled sharply and felt her eyes widen. The wound was covered with layers of bandages yet the crimson was visible from even all those bandages. Aunt Joules' spoke and her voice sounded grim yet to Nita ears it also sounded distant and a bit echoic.

"We were able to stop the bleeding but the state of the laceration was critical. It was so bad the flesh and bone was visible. The veins were totally destroyed and I had to use a special ritual on your wound. There will be a visible rash for some weeks but it will fade. And from those weeks you will stay within the borders of the cottage. No more dangerous tricks. Am I clear?"

The last words were so harsh that Nita jolted and nodded. Aunt Joules' nodded and then signed.

"Your training will start tomorrow in the morning at 9:30 with Euanthe and end in three hours. Then Theo organized a surprise for you and I will give you permission to set off to the town."

Another nod. Aunt Joules' spun around and passed back through the door. The trio was left in the room were only the sizzling of the blue coals where heard.


End file.
